1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications; more specifically, wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some wireless data communication systems, data is transmitted in time slots that are intended for a particular mobile receiver. In order to enable coherent detection, a pilot signal is time division multiplexed into the data contained in the time slot. In wireless communication systems using multiple transmit antennas, time slots containing data are transmitted on two different antennas using the same carrier frequency. In order to provide coherent reception, it is desirable to send a pilot signal from each of the antennas. If a pilot signal sample is time division multiplexed into each of the time slots, it is difficult for a receiver to distinguish which pilot sample is associated with which antenna.